Applications, such as streaming applications, may be composed of a graph of stream processing operators. These operators may be written in numerous languages (e.g., C++, Java, SPL, etc.). At development time, the user may specify information about which operators they would like to see deployed to systems as a singular process, among many other constraints. These constraints and fusing criteria may be an application development only option. During fusion, for example, there may be stop, remove targeted operators, fuse, re-introduce fused operators, etc. This may be disruptive to the nature of streaming applications.